tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Heavy
Wizard Heavy is a BLU Heavy TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime His theme is Ristar - Du-Di-Da!! Appearance Wizard Heavy is a BLU Heavy with a white beard, and wearing the Point and Shoot. He can sometimes be seen with a red "Magic for Dummies" book, which is the source of his magic. Origin Wizard Heavy started as a normal heavy at CP_Gorge, when an enemy Soldier blasted him out of the battlefield. After landing in some nearby hills, the Heavy found a "Magic for Dummies" book, which granted him the power of magic when he opened it. Eager to try out his new tricks, Heavy used a teleportation spell, which took him to PL_Borneo. There, he met a RED Engineer, who asked for bacon. Unfortunately, not only did Heavy conjure up the wrong food item (a sandwich), it impaled the Engineer, killing him. Distressed over what he had done, he ran off. Two Police Derpartment officers nearby had witnessed the murder and chased down the Heavy. This ended when the Heavy confronted the Police Derpartment at their headquarters, and destroyed the whole building, killing everyone. Feeling terrible about the act he had committed, he lay around depressed at an empty battlefield. He was pondering what to do with the book that had let him do such horrible things, when Iris showed up and gifted him a beard and a wizard's hat. The Heavy, having regained his will to perform magic, renamed himself and decided to practice magic for as long as he could. Personality and Behavior Wizard Heavy is generally a silly character, showing up in odd ways and generally being ridiculous. However, he means well - if a merc is in need of assistance or just wants something done, he'll be happy to help. Powers and Abilities Wizard Heavy is armed with a variety of spells, though he hasn't used many of them yet. Some of his known spells include: *Poot-Teleport - Allows Wizard Heavy to teleport to different areas. The exact range of this spell is unknown, but it's presumably very large. *Poot-Dispenser - Places a BLU Dispenser wherever Wizard Heavy points. Useful for healing himself and others. *Poot-Sentry - Places a Level 3 BLU Sentry wherever Wizard Heavy points. Though effective, they cannot be repaired or restocked by either Wizard Heavy or BLU Engineers. *Fire Destroyos - Unleashes a blinding fire-storm of great destructive force. This spell is very powerful, but requires great energy usage, and is just as dangerous to Wizard Heavy himself and to the environment as it is to enemies. Wizard Heavy can fly short distances. Wizard Heavy can produce items from his mouth, mainly sandwiches. Faults and Weaknesses Wizard Heavy's greatest weakness is his inexperience with using magic. Sometimes he will cast a spell incorrectly, cast the wrong spell, or fail to cast anything at all. In combat situations, this can lead to dangerous situations that could threaten his life. Wizard Heavy isn't very strong or durable - he's actually physically weaker than a normal heavy. Wizard Heavy can only spawn BLU buildings, meaning freaks on BLU team cannot be harmed by his sentries. If Wizard Heavy loses his book, he will have to rely purely on memory to cast spells. In these situations, he must rely on any spells he can remember, which leaves him with few options. Trivia *Wizard Heavy is Obot Prime's first TF2 Freak, though he wasn't fully developed until over a year after his debut. *Wizard Heavy was the only one of Obot Prime's freaks that preceded Freak Fortress 2: the Movie to not appear in the film. Notable Videos *Heavy Fails at Magic *Boring Day *Big Battle in Coaltown *Heavy Attempts to go to Outer Space *The Coming of Wizard Heavy Category:Heavies Category:BLU Team Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Goofballs